For a hope of the flag
by Moe Dhyvha Naini
Summary: For a hope of the flag. there's just the two of them, living in the small rent house with just a couple of furniture and couch that is too hard to sit on. Their parents had passed away years before and leave them with nothing,


**this is my very first fanfic, and I try to write as good as I can. **

**I don't own sailormoon.**

* * *

**PROLOGUE: NICE TO MEET YOU**

For some teenager, the morning before school is wake up at six thirty, take a good ten until fifteen minutes shower, eat very healthy and dissent meal and then went to school but not for Haruka, He woke up before dawn and then went to do his work before school which is delivering newspaper until six thirty and then take a shower and get ready for school.

Haruka walks out from his room and find his ten-year old little sister sit on the dining table eating her breakfast, just rice with some soy sauce, he smile at his sister as he stroke his sister's hair gently and sit beside her to company his sister until she finish eating her breakfast.

It's just the two of them, living in the small rent house with just a couple of furniture and couch that is too hard to sit in. Their parents had pass away years before and leave them with nothing, it's a fortune when they receive a full scholarship for they to continue study, Haruka almost graduate high school this year, and his sister Hotaru is on the fifth grades, although they have the scholarship to keep up to their knowledge, they need to work so they can buy meal and pay for house rent they've been live in for this past three years. Haruka usually didn't eat breakfast so Hotaru can eat lunch later; he will eat much later when he has enough money from his work after school or if he had little money left from his delivering newspaper. "Do you want some?" Hotaru look up to her brother, she knows her brother too well if he hasn't eat anything from yesterday, just for her shakes so she can eat every day.

Haruka shook his head understanding his sister's concern, Hotaru once try not to ate her lunch so her big brother could eat lunch that day but Haruka just simply said if he had eaten that day and left for work leaving sad Hotaru. "No Hime-chan, I'll eat later okay." Hotaru simply nodded at her brother's statement, although she knows her brother wouldn't eat anything for the rest of the day. Hotaru still looking at Haruka with her tiny sad eyes, Haruka feel the need to comfort her. "I'm not laying Hime-Chan, you know if I work at the building project after school right? And they give the worker meal so we can work better." Hotaru look into Haruka's eyes with sure look, feeling her brother transferring message that she can trust her brother's words before turn to her plate and finish her breakfast, after that she hop onto the back saddle of her brother's bicycle and go to school together.

After he drops off Hotaru to her school, Haruka sped up to his school which is still five miles away from Hotaru's school. Haruka arrive on time as the bell start to ring and he rush to the class which cause him to sweat more, he sat at the corner of the back row of the class since he could remember it, his friends didn't like it when the smell from his sweat body transferring during class and they can't focus on their study, they practically hated him and even don't want to talk to him, they all bunch of kids from rich family who could careless to his situation in life, after all he's here just because of some scholarship.

The door open which end Haruka's daydream and bring him back to reality as their teacher walked in, all eyes on the front, realize that Ms. Meioh has brought someone with her, there is one figure follow her, a beautiful figure, Haruka's eyes widen up as he saw the figure, so elegant, beautiful and looks so sophisticated, _so another rich kid enter the class, great, more for Seiya's team and clan_. Haruka said on his own mind and then he look away from the beauty dawn to his table, his stomach grumbled silently and he tried to calm it down.

The beauty looks around the class, everyone look into her, their attention seem to focus on the new figure had just walked in into their class, she found one person who's not looking at her, not giving any attention to her and busy himself with his book, There was indeed something special about this boy. While all the other pupils stared at the new girl, he only look down in his book and seemed to be in another world. In a dream only he knew.

Some rays of sunlight broke through the cloudy sky and shone through the window to lighten up the place the boy sat at, only his place. All the other were kept in darkness.

_He sits there all alone._

Michiru frowned as she recognized that the other tables stood a little bit farer away from his table than to the neighbor's one. H_e looks alone, strong and unbreakable. But nevertheless, he looks alone. _The beauty's thought was erasing by the voice of her teacher who is introducing her to her new classmate.

"Boys and girls, this is your new classmate, Kaioh Michiru." The teacher said as she welcome Michiru and give her time to introduce herself. "Hello, nice to meet you guys." Said Michiru and she heard the words 'Welcome Michiru' is shouted from her new classmate.

Ms. Meioh then allow Michiru to find an empty seat, and with that Michiru quickly search the room for an empty seat, there's only one left and Michiru almost smile with that, the only one seat available is next to that boy, the one who caught her attention from the minute she entered the room, Michiru held her books tighter in her hands and make her way to the boy.

"Ms. Meioh, she can't sit next to that smelly person." One voice shouted.

"Yea, let her sit with us, we have enough space here." The girl sits on the front row offer to share her seat with Michiru.

"He's freak, and seedy, it's not nice to let Michiru sit next to him." This time is Seiya who's spoke, make Haruka burn with the words but he try to shook it all, it's all true about what Seiya just said and he did nothing to defend himself and just sit there, still dealing with his grumble stomach.

Michiru seem don't mind with all the comment, she make her way to the seedy boy Seiya was talking about. "Is it okay if I'm sitting here?" Michiru asked Haruka with soft voice, very polite and very ladylike; Haruka just nodded and then reach his bag to take some books out for the lesson. "My name is Michiru Kaioh." She offer her hand to be sake by the seedy boy, Haruka seem little hesitant before finally takes Michiru's hand and shake it. "Haruka Tenoh." He said briefly and then focus again to his book, try to act normal as he can to hide his nervousness toward the beauty, who know look into the front, Haruka admiring the beauty once more before he looks to the teacher.

* * *

Please review, thanks.


End file.
